Christmas One-Shot!
by Leopardsky
Summary: Just a Christmas one-shot I thought you guys would enjoy. There are many mentions of Christian things, so I hope none of you are offended. Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, the idea got into someone else's mind before I had the chance... :L


**Eeeek! Okay so this is my Christmas story and it's probably not what ANY of you guys expected me to write for those of you who are following me and saw this story but I got both Spyro games for Christmas and I was playing them and... Just expect a Legend of Spyro story in the future... :3**

**Okay okay okay so I'm writing this pretty fast 'cuz I'm tired and I wanna sleep and... Excuse me if I sound hyper lol okay so! *claps hands***

**OH! Almost forgot. Sorry if I offend anyone with writing this but please know that I am a Baptist and therefor believe in Christ as my savior and lord. I don't blame anyone that does not, so if you don't, you don't. Just don't bash on my story because of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro... Although I'd like to :(**

* * *

Bells rung throughout the valley of Avalar. The cheetahs in the town were gathered around a Christmas tree, head bowed. At the bottom of the tree sat two dragons: a young, rare purple dragon with yellow horns and a golden shining helmet and tail piece, looking sullen, and beside him a startling black dragon with bones protruding from her head and tail, acting as horns. She, too, had a serious look on her face.

For it was not only Christmas Day, but early on that morning, Meadow had passed away. Before defeating Malafor, in both young dragon's first time in the valley of Avalar, they had saved him from a cave and horrid death. But no one, not even one as wise as Meadow, could escape his old age.

But today was not a day for them to weep, but to rejoice. For Meadow was now with his lord and savior, and they knew that, if they took the right path, they too would join him some day in the afterlife.

Spyro, the purple dragon, bent his head down and whispered in Cynder, the black dragon's earhole. He glanced up at the cheetahs and gestured with his head. They nodded and stepped back, joining hands and bowing their heads. Spyro and Cynder bent their heads to Meadow's grave under the Christmas tree. Spyro used his earth power to place the soil back over his small tomb and iced it over, raising a tombstone. Cynder poisoned the weeds around the grave and put eternal tornadoes on either side of his headstone, showing his eternal love.

Together, they walked towards the cheetahs and bent their heads as well, saying a final prayer of farewell before celebrating their lords birth. They each went inside a larger hut, bringing out all sorts of food. The two dragons were given ham, steak, porkchops, and any other kind of meat while the cheetahs chose more rather humanly foods, but with meat as the main course as well.

The oldest-now oldest, since Meadow had passed- cheetah said their prayer and they all ate, enjoying the conversation.

Afterwards, the children-cheetahs opened their presents joyfully, ripping through the papyrus wrapping with neat drawing on them. They saved at least a little of each new pattern to put in their collections. The mini cheetahs pulled out pretend daggers, and bow and arrows, and they all ran around, screeching joyfully and play-fighing.

Their mothers rolled their eyes, a bit exasperated at their husbands, and chased after them, warning them to be careful and not poke each other's eyes out.

Finally, at the head of the long table, Cynder took Spyro aside behind the hut and looked up at Spyro, nervousness dancing in her eyes for the first time since going up against Malafor.

"Yes?" he asked gently, looking down at his mate. _She smiled, then, knowing that the news was going to be okay and looked up at him once again. _

_"You're gonna be a dad, Spyro."_

* * *

**Okay, I know, I'm a terrible person. Meadow died, there was a funeral, and then they're suddenly happy? Well, when we went to Church last night the preacher made a very valid point.**

"I have been to many funerals, and led many of them, too. And you can always tell the difference between someone who has accepted Christ and someone who has not. The very first funeral I ever led, was a suicide funeral. The wife literally threw herself on top of his casket once it was closed and was crying out, 'No, Jerry. Why, Jerry. No, Jerry!'. She knew that, by taking his own life, he had not accepted Christ. Had rejected him. And then there are the funerals of those who have, and the old man or woman, the widow of the other... They almost never say goodbye. They pat their hand, or casket, one final time and say, "I'll see you soon." because they know that their wife or husband has accepted Christ and lived their peaceful life here on Earth and have joined their lord in the heavens. Their is no grief, only a look of peace, serenity, and sometimes, happiness. They will join them soon."

**Don't ask me how I remembered all of that, I honestly don't know so... Anyway I've been writing for like 15 mins and I'm tired and I swear I wrote this on Christmas but it's 12:14 AM now so :L Oh well, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**


End file.
